


Baby grand

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: Alex and Henry, awake again, in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 196





	Baby grand

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I have to apologize for. It's so icky sweet, I had to get it off my laptop before it gave my hard drive diabetes. 
> 
> This is also one that made Alex and Henry roll their eyes...but they do what I tell them to do :-)

Alex wakes up and realizes he’s alone in bed. Which is weird, because it’s, hmm, 2:43 a.m. 

Shit. The baby must've woken up. She’s been sleeping better since she hit three months. But even if it’s not as often as it used to be, Henry can’t always be the one to get up with her. They agreed to trade off. 

He doesn’t hear crying, but he does hear...something. 

Oh. 

He walks down a flight of stairs and carefully opens the door to the little study where they keep the piano. 

Henry is holding their daughter in the crook of his right arm and playing with his left hand. He’s whispering something to her, tilting his head when she seems to react to what he’s playing, and then playing it again. He turns his head a little when he hears the door open but doesn’t stop playing. 

“You should wake me up when she cries,” Alex says as he crosses the room. He inhales Henry’s bedhead hair as he drops a kiss there.

Henry shrugs, continuing to play. “I promise it’s your turn next time.” 

Alex straddles the bench next to Henry. “Give her here so you can play,” he whispers. 

Henry does, and then starts playing softly with both hands. He smiles a sleepy, contented smile at Alex. “The lower notes calm her down, I think.” 

Alex looks down at his daughter and melts as her blue eyes focus on his face. “Hey, Elizabeth,” he says in a low voice. ”Do you like listening to your daddy play too?” He bounces her gently and watches as her eyelids start to droop. “Did you know I fell in love with your daddy when he played the piano for me?” 

Henry turns his head and shakes it a little. “Alex, I didn’t play for you until I’d known you for ...months, I think.” 

“Aw, Ellie, your silly Daddy thinks I only fell in love with him once.” Alex says, his voice a low whisper. He smiles at his husband and then looks back down at his daughter. “But see, I fell in love with him a million times, over and over.” He kisses her forehead, gently, so he doesn’t startle her awake. “I fell in love with him when he kissed me in the snow on New Years, and when he wrote me old-fashioned love letters, and when we danced in a museum. I fell in love with him when he stood up to his brother and his grandmother and told them he loved me too.” 

He looks over at Henry, whose fingers have slowed on the keys, then back at their daughter. “I fell in love with him when he asked me to move in with him, and when he proposed, and when he said we had enough love in our hearts to share it with you.” He reaches for her tiny hand. “And then, when I walked in here and saw him playing the piano for you, I fell in love with him all over again.” Alex leans over and kisses Henry’s temple, their baby a warm, grounding weight in his arms. Henry turns and chases Alex’s lips for another kiss. 

“You’re such an amazing dad,” Alex whispers, and they sit in the dark while Alex holds their sleeping daughter and Henry’s beautiful hands move over the keys and Alex falls in love with both of them again and again and again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
